Return of the Forgotten - Seer, Nercomancer, and More
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Magic is a mysertoius force with several categories for it, but what happens when one line thought gone returns? And people start leanring more about magic itself and why it's there. Dark, Light, what does this really mean? Follow the Journey of a small group as learn more about not only themselves but magic itself. Where will there passions and knowledge take them? Read & Find Out


Basic Notes: You Should, if you don't I don't care.

1\. I don't promise updates in any reasonably timeframe. Mostly because my inspirations and passion for writing varies so often I can't say wheahter or nor this would amount to more than just a brief one-shot that should be a story.

2\. While J.K. Rowlings wrote a great story, I feel that she left a lot of information out and some of which she proved was not to my likely overhaul, so don't be surprised if I change a few things here and there or outright make new things.

3\. O.C.s will be int he story, most which won't be main characters, there is just one who is and don't expect them to be a Marry Sue or Gary Stue.

4\. There will a mild mix-match of others series if only because I like how some ideas could be apart the Potterverse.

5\. Don't assume it will completely follow each book, for most of it won't be needed.

6\. There will be M/F, F/F, and M/M in this story but it won't be the foucs, I am keeping everything broad, and there will be no harems under any circumstance.

7\. No one will have to much Power (Magic, Money, Poltics, etc.) without reason. Also Harry isn't related to Merlin or other such like people do in other stories.

8\. I'm going to try stay mostly netural with this and not go to any extremes or bash, but if it happens it happens but it's not my intent.

9\. This is just a place holder for later, ignore me.

Proluge. Peverell Heir has Risen.

I'm sitting on a stool with a hat that frankly should stay out if my mind. " **I'm only doing my job. I must say though, while you have traits for all houses at first glance, I can tell some just won't suit you well at all. Hufflepuff is ruled out for while you are paientient and hardworking, you don't trust given loyality to anyone easily, the house while in time might help you it would also harm you in the long run. Griffindor is the next house you could be, Courage like no other I see, but you know the difference between being Couragous and being Brave. You don't mind adventure and while you have honor, your not rash and frankly you prefer silence of that, you would be bullie din the Lion's house.** "

Just hearing the Sorting's hats thoughts on the two houses it interesting. I know why Hufflepuff wouldn't work, I have no basied to the house itself, but more due to in very short time, just watching the house, I see them more as followers and perhaps more of gossip house, I could be judging them harshly on just a short amount of time before even truly knowing them but first impression hold wait and it doesn't help how others speak of the house.

Griffendor, much Like Hufflepuff, I don't mind the house qualities itself, but I can tell they are just a louder version of Huffplepuff with a lot more recklessness in it, once again, I oculd be basing that off my short encounter with the Weasely, inarticulaer the twins who give me bad vibes.

" **You already acknowledge that you don't know enough to judge the people but you don't mind the houses, clever for sure, you enjoy learning, some for your own sake most of the time for a purpose, you have no desire to seek knowledge unless required or if you believe it will help you later. Ravenclaw would love to have you, but I see cunning and self preservation in you, Resourcefulness as well. You might have a rough start in the house of snakes, but you would find others like yourself and perhaps even reach the others.** "

Why would I reach them? I won't go after anyone except to get what I want, if it helps them mature fine, but don't get the idea that I have some noble intentions, Ravenclaw would be the safer house, less people to judge me and a place where I can make allies perhasps even a real friends or two int time for all houses without being considered supssious. Slytherin while admirable and due to my namesake it fits me and I would afford some protection, at the end of the day what little I know about them doesn't make my life easier in the long run.

 **"Ah, but you enjoy the challenge, that I see clearly. I think you find I chosee right, afterall perhaps someone needed to remind that you have to silent and ready to strike or defend as needed, so I welcome you to your new home in SLYTHERIN!"**

The house of Slytherin cheered and I calmly walked over to the table with my now fellow housemates, I sit right next to a boy who had deep brown hair that was framed around his face and shoulderlenth but it was perfectly straight. his eye were interesting a shade of Turquoce. that was nice, he has avarge white skin. He truns to me with a small smile, perhaps a bit shy, "Hi, I'm Jet Garret Olivander. It's nice to meet." H eintroduced himself and offere his hand, I figure it's a basic introduction and I shake his hand and reply "It's plearue to meet you, though now I see why your eyes reminded me just a bit of the Wandmaker. I'm Ceil Aiden Peverell-Knowel."

Time move quickly between our introductions and the anoucemnts and dinner. I learned that Jet is actually the Wandmaker's nephew who is now considered the heir unless his uncle marries and has a child. It's interesting and while I know of my name since I'm the first male born in a long time who had magic at least, it made where I could claim the Peverell name and since it's more prestiougs than the Knowel name it has to come first. I found odd that the Headmaster wards a door for certaind eath, but perhaps it's high year project or a teacher's experiment, still I will wait to see what becomes of it.

The common room is nice, and we have the basic introduction of Slytherin, bascilly telling us that if we cause mischief as long as we don't get caought it's okay, to stand united outside and to keep all problem strictly in the house, reminding us that Merlin himself was a Slytherin and that while they do like Dark Arts, they aren't reckless or evil. And of course told us the password which I find kind of amusing which is Slether Out, Slytherin. it's interesting. I lay in bed, which due to the fact that Slytherin is int he dungons we all have our own rooms. I lay in bed and I wonder, how will life be and I think back to how got here.

End Prolouge. Next Chapter, History of Blood Part One


End file.
